


All Laughter Was Lost.

by ABEDFAN



Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEDFAN/pseuds/ABEDFAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gang attends the funeral of one of their own. short drabbles of their thoughts. A chapter/drabble for each character. Takes place after Victori-Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beck.

**Author's Note:**

> First story, be kind. Also written from PS3 so super short chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang attends the funeral of one of their own. short drabbles of their thoughts. A chapter/drabble for each character. Takes place after Victori-Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story, be kind. Also written from PS3 so super short chapters.  
> Soundtrack for the story is: Asleep, by The Smiths.

_What happend, man?_

_What were you thinking?_

_Why didn't you talk to me about it? I could've helped._

_I remember the last time we talked..........You asked me if I wanted to hang out after school, and once you said just the two of us, I made up some lame excuse and bolted._

_Did you ever try to tell me?_

_Was I too busy tuning you out to hear a cry for help?_

_I should've noticed!_

_I should've been there for you._

_I miss you Robbie......_

_I'm so sorry I didn't pay attention._


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! I hope it's a little better than Chapter 1.

_Robbie, I'm sad._

_Everyone keeps saying that you're gone and that you're never coming back. I try to tell them you would never leave us and that you must be trying to pull a prank on us, but they just give me sad looks._

_I keep waiting for you to pop out of that box you're in. I keep telling myself, "Any minute now."_

_Robbie, why haven't you popped out of the box yet?_

_Robbie, please get out of the box, they're putting you in a hole in the ground._

_Robbie do something, they're burying you!!_

_Robbie, are you really gone? Jadey's shaking and it's scaring me._

_Robbie, I think you really are gone._

_I miss you already._

_I love you._


	3. Andre

 

_It's funny, I never thought I'd be wanting you to bore me for hours by talking about bout broken glass and it's subtle beauty._

_I do now, I'd happily sit there for as long as you wanted to talk._

_I've been rewatching some of your songs you put on The Slap, and you were actually pretty talented. I mean if you look past the silly subject matter._

_Looking back, I can see that you were always trying to tell us. You once said that sometimes you have trouble not crying. I try not to think about the fact that we didn't notice how serious you were._

_I promise, I'll pay more attention to the people I care about._

_I'm just so sorry that this had to happen for me to learn to do that._

_Goodbye, Robbie._


	4. Tori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CrazySerena13 for some inspiration. 
> 
> Check out CrazySerena13's Fic, Victoriously Jade: Season One 
> 
> It's over on Fanfiction . net

_Robbie, you honestly got on my nerves half of the time._

_Regardless, you always did whatever you could to help your friends._

_And I respect the hell out of you for that._

_Other than Andre, you were the first person in our little gang that I_

_met. You complemented me and I just dismissed it because you had Rex_

_in your arms. For that, I am truly sorry._

_I'm sorry I never noticed that Rex almost never insulted me, and that_

_I never gave you an honest chance._

_You may not have been my type, but I should've at least told you that_

_you were kinda cute. You know, in your own awkward and nerdy way._

_I hope that wherever you are, you know that we love you._

_Oh! Don't let Jade know I told you, but she sang 'Forever baby' at your memorial at school. I had no idea she knew that was your favorite song._

_Goodnight, sweet prince._


	5. Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CrazySerena13 over on FF for writing this chapter. She is the only person I trust to write Jade.

_I'm so fucking pissed at you Robbie. I know I am supposed to feel sad, like Cat and Tori. Or maybe guilty like Beck and Andre. But I don't. I'm just so fucking mad at you. I'm literally shaking because I am so furious with you._

_I can't believe you would do something this fucking stupid. And selfish. And....and PERMANENT._

_How was anyone supposed to know how you felt? You hide all your true feelings behind that damn puppet._

_After I heard, I sat in my room listening to your idiotic Broken Glass song on repeat. What did I miss? I should have known something was wrong. We ALL should have known._

_YOU should have told us._

_Cat's on one side of me, gripping my arm and sobbing. I don't know what to do or say to make her stop crying. Beck's on my other side, tears silently rolling down his face. I'm still too mad at you to cry, but my damn hands won't stop shaking._

_Why the hell can't I quit shaking?_

_I will never fucking forgive you Shapiro._


	6. Robbie's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter.

 

_Dear friends,_

_I don't want you to feel bad for me, because there's no doubt in my_

_mind that I feel better now that I'm gone. I'm just so tired, I'm_

_tired of waking up to a empty house. My parents barely look at me_

_anymore, and Jane is so embarrassed that her big brother is "Puppet_

_boy", that she has actually grown to detest me. Now I want to say_

_something to the best person I know, as you have made my seventeen_

_years on this earth a little brighter. Beck, the day we met was truly_

_the day my life changed. You convinced me to audition to get into_

_Hollywood Arts, so if it hadn't been for you I would have written this_

_note a long time ago. You've been like a brother to me, and I'm sorry_

_I won't be able to see you win your first Academy Award. I love you,_

_man.  I need to say one more thing. Jadelyn West, yeah I'm calling you_

_Jadelyn I'm dead, what are you going to do about it? Jade, please let_

_someone in those walls you've built around yourself.  P.S. Give Rex to_

_Cat, and tell her I'm sorry. ~ Robbie S._


End file.
